Miami Nights
by Dark Disaster
Summary: On a hunt for Voldemort's horcruxes Harry forms an unexpected relationship. Will they survive a magical war and acts of criminal violence? Slash, one-shot.


A/N: So inspiration struck me as I was reading tinybee's Instant and Inappropriate (Harry/Tim) and decided that they were right in that there aren't enough CSI:Miami/HP crossovers, let alone slash pairings. Therefore since I am still in denial about Speedle dying I decided to write my own one-shot!

_Italics_---flashbacks

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Slash, meaning malexmale relationship. Don't like don't read.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

It was love at first sight.

Or at least that's what it felt like to Tim.

He and his CSI partner, Eric Delko, had decided to hit the clubs of Miami one night when they were both off duty. The two men had grabbed drinks from the bar and Eric was already chatting up some hot blonde girl when Tim saw him. He was in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by bodies but beneath the shifting lights of the club he seemed to shine with an unearthly glow. He had messy black hair, pale skin and glowing emerald green eyes. And when those brilliant eyes connected with his own he knew he was lost. Those eyes caught his, held them and offered Tim the world.

Before he knew it he had swallowed the rest of his drink and strode out to the dance floor intent on capturing the lithe green-eyed man. He received a blinding smile as he invaded the beauty's space, slipping his hands down so they rested on his slender waist, synchronizing their bodies to each other and the music.

"What's your name?" Tim asked his dance partner.

"Harry Potter."

"Tim Speedle."

After dancing for a few more songs, Tim dragged Harry to the bar for a drink. "Do you live here in Miami or are you just visiting?"

"I'm actually here on a job, so I'll be here in Miami until that's done then I'll head back to London." Harry replied tilting his head back to study Tim.

"What do you do?" Tim asked stepping closer to the young man.

"I'm an antiques dealer. I specialize in tracking down artifacts for high-paying clients." Harry answered. "What's a CSI?"

Tim was surprised that the Brit didn't know what he was. Maybe they called CSIs something different in England? "Crime Scene Investigator. When there's a murder we come in to collect and process evidence to track down the murderer." Tim responded before dragging Harry back onto the dance floor.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry woke up the next morning with a smile on his lips as he stretched and recalled last night's events. Once he met the sexy officer Tim Speedle he felt like he had been doused with a love potion. When the man's partner Eric Delko had called Tim to see if he was leaving, Harry had hoped Tim would say no and invite Harry back to his place. But the officer had only asked if he would be there the next night. When Harry had answered affirmatively Tim had bent down and kissed him, hard, and told him they would see each other the next night before following his partner out of the club.

Harry got up and headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee and started breakfast. He had been slightly disappointed when Tim had walked out as he definitely wouldn't have been adverse to a little bedroom romp with the sexy officer. On the other hand, there was a small sliver of hope that Tim might want more than just a one night stand. Harry, of course, wasn't opposed to that idea either.

Sitting down at the table with his breakfast, Harry contemplated what he had told Tim about his job. The 21-year old was most definitely not an antique dealer. He was a wizard and on the trail of a Horcrux. One of seven very dark objects that contained fragments of the Dark Lord Voldemort's soul. Surprisingly Voldemort had toned down the level of his attacks after the fiasco in the Ministry of Magic. Snape told the Order that Voldemort was gathering allies as well as researching some kind of spell and/or potion that would ensure his victory over Harry. There were still skirmishes being fought between the two sides but no outright war. Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the hunt for Voldemort's Horcruxes. They had destroyed the diary, the Gaunt Ring and Slytherin's Locket already. But by that point Voldemort had somehow caught onto their plan and shifted the Horcruxes out of the country. So Ron was somewhere in Canada tracking down Hufflepuff's Cup while Hermione was in Romania after Nagini and Harry himself was in Miami looking for Ravenclaw's Diadem. Once they managed to destroy the last remaining Horcruxes the battle could finally begin in earnest, winner take all.

Harry sighed as he got up to do the dishes. He felt slightly guilty for going clubbing while on an important mission, but at the same time he needed a break. The war was dragging on when he had thought everything would have been finished at the end of 7th year. But since that wasn't the case he needed to do some research and tracking before he could meet Tim again at the club.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Tim was irritated.

An unusual occurrence to be sure as Tim was usually an even-tempered guy. However, if one more of his colleagues asked him what he was so happy about….

Of course, part of it, actually most of it, was Delko's fault as he kept giving Tim sly looks, winks and nudges. Then of course there were the less than subtle hints about him 'scoring' and wondering when he was going to 'land' the prize. Sometimes Eric had a one-track mind about certain things. Like sex.

Tim allowed a small smile to drift onto his face as he waited for the centrifuge to finish analyzing the trace found at their latest crime scene. Harry was absolutely amazing. Tim usually didn't go out clubbing, but Eric had dragged him out last night insisting that they needed a break from work which was true. It sounded so horribly cliché and like something out of those sappy romance novels, but the moment he laid eyes on Harry Tim knew there would be no one else for him.

Tim grabbed the analysis printout before heading out to find Horatio. After leaving the club Eric kept pestering him as to why he didn't bring Harry back to his apartment and have "his wicked way with him". Tim didn't give him a straight answer but he really wanted more than a one night stand with Harry. Of course Eric had already figured this out and was absolutely merciless in his teasing. Tim's eyebrow twitched as he thought of his Cuban CSI partner. If the man didn't let up on the teasing he was going to sick Alexx on Eric. Tim couldn't help the smirk that graced his lips at that thought. Alexx was family like the other members of the crime lab and he loved the thought that Alexx could scare the prideful Cuban into behaving.

"Is there a reason why you are walking through the lab with a demonic smirk on your face?" Detective Frank Tripp asked suddenly.

Tim looked up and realized that both Horatio and Tripp were watching him oddly. "I just had a thought that I might sick Alexx on Delko if he doesn't stop teasing me." Tim replied as he handed H the analysis report.

Horatio just grinned as they radioed patrol to pick up their suspect.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry would never admit it to anyone, but he was slightly nervous about meeting Tim. With the war the center of everyone's thoughts and actions, sex and romance were shoved to the side. Harry hadn't had time to have sex with someone he didn't care for all that well let alone try and start a relationship with a muggle cop. He had almost worked himself into a state where he was going to walk out of the club and just forget Tim Speedle, but then the object of his thoughts walked in with his CSI partner.

He knew the moment Tim had spotted him because it seemed like the very air around them filled with an electric current, humming over the top of his skin and raising his body temperature.

Tim smirked before striding determinedly to where Harry swayed on the dance floor. One arm slipped around Harry's waist and pressed him firmly against Tim as the other hand cupped the back of his head as Tim kissed him long and hard.

When the two finally separated, Harry grinned breathlessly at the taller man. "If that's the kind of greeting I get after knowing you for one night, I wonder how you'll greet me after two."

"Wouldn't you like to find out." Tim replied cockily as he let his right hand slip from Harry's waist to his ass, tugging the smaller man even closer.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Eric looked up from his conversation with the sexy Catherine? Or was it Katy? Well the sexy girl he was with just in time to see Tim exit the club with the green eyed man he had practically been glued to all night. Eric grinned deviously as he realized this gave him more ammunition to use against his partner. "Its about time Tim got laid." Eric murmured to himself before he turned back to Katie to see about getting laid himself.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry didn't remember leaving the club or the ride back to Tim's apartment.

But he did remember the feel of his back hitting the wall, Tim's lips covering his.

Shirts torn off chests as hands roamed, pinching, twisting, caressing.

Harsh breathing as Tim bit his neck leaving a mark.

Socks and shoes hastily removed as pants and boxers quickly followed.

Tim's whispered, "You're beautiful."

Tim's mouth on his aching cock.

Cries of pleasure, head thrown back in ecstasy.

Falling onto a bed, Tim's hard body covering his completely.

Heated kisses exchanged as Harry's legs fell open.

One, two, three fingers shoved into his virgin hole.

Chants of "Tim, Tim!"

The pain, pleasure, ecstasy as Tim's huge dick slammed into him.

His vision going white as Tim's every thrust hit his prostate.

An explosion of pleasure.

His clenching muscles encouraging Tim to let go.

The feel of hot liquid soothing an abused passage.

Tim had marked him where no one else ever had.

He gave Tim the only thing that neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort had taken from him.

Harry smiled as he curled tiredly into Tim's side with his head pillowed on that broad chest and fell asleep.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry collapsed on his bed in his new London flat. It had been an exhausting day with the Ministry and the Daily Prophet clamoring for interviews on how he finally defeated the Dark Lord.

This was of course after Harry had woken up from a two-week coma caused by severe magical exhaustion. He had managed to evade capture by Madame Pomfrey (a heroic feat in and of itself), escape the persistent reporters and Ministry aides and finally ended up in his heavily warded London flat.

He absentmindedly rubbed his left leg, still sore from a bone-shattering curse that Madame Pomfrey managed to heal.

Harry lay down on the couch thinking back to the events that had led to the final battle.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

_Harry woke up feeling slightly sore from his nighttime activity but deliriously happy. He snuggled into the warm body next to him, hoping to get a few more minutes of sleep but was thwarted by the deep chuckle of his bedmate. _

_Tim grinned at his lover. Last night had been absolutely amazing and having someone to wake up to was a novel experience that Tim wanted to continue for a long time. _

"_Good morning." Harry shyly greeted his older lover. _

"_Morning Harry." Tim replied pressing a kiss to Harry's forehead._

_And just like that it was as though the two men had always been together. There was no discussion, but Harry moved in with Tim sharing his life, his home and his bed. _

_For the first time Harry felt that he had a place to call home and someone to claim as his own. Harry didn't have to share Tim with anyone not the way he had to share his best friends with each other or share his best mate's family. _

_Tim, on the other hand, felt that he finally had a life outside of the lab and the team. He loved his fellow CSIs like family but it wasn't the same when you had to come home to an empty apartment at odd hours of the day, night and week when your job had you hunting down murderers and criminals. So having Harry in his life and home was like a breath of fresh air and a reminder that not everything revolved around work. _

_Of course this idyllic peace couldn't last for long. Harry still continued to hunt for Ravenclaw's diadem while Tim worked at the lab until one day towards the end of August he found it. _

_Staring down at the heavy crown in his hands Harry knew that soon he would face the possibility that he was going to die at least once in order to save the world from Voldemort's schemes. And of course that meant he had to sacrifice the joy and safety he had found in the CSI's arms. Now how was he going to explain this to Tim? Simple, he wasn't. _

_Tim wrapped his arms around his young lover as they waited near the security gate at Miami-Dade International Airport. "Do you have to go back to England?" Tim asked leaning down so his face was buried in Harry's neck, inhaling that unique scent he had come to love. _

"_I'm sure Tim. I don't want to but I have to bring the artifact that I discovered back to my client and then there are several familial matters that I have to wrap up before I could even think about moving here permanently." Harry explained before hesitating slightly. "Tim, would you…would you wait for me?" Harry stuttered quietly, not meeting Tim's eyes. _

_Tim tilted Harry's chin up so that they were staring at each other. "Harry I have never been more complete than I am with you. I want you with me at all times and I go crazy thinking of you at work when you're not there with me. So, yes, I will wait as long as you need to settle your affairs." Tim replied seriously. "I want you to share my life, my home and my bed for a very long time." _

_Harry had to close his eyes at Tim's words to keep from crying. "I want to share those things with you for as long as you'll have me." Harry replied. _

_The two men kissed long and hard before Harry reluctantly separated himself from his sexy cop and headed for the security gates that would eventually lead him to the boarding gate for the London-Heathrow flight. _

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

That had been four months ago and he had only been able to talk to Tim once a month. It hurt him to be away from the Miami cop, but he knew that the survival of the Wizarding World was more important than his own happiness. At least that was what he kept telling himself.

But now that Voldemort was gone for good he was all for moving to Miami permanently if Tim still wanted to be together.

Harry covered his eyes with his arm and contemplated his future now that he was assured he had one.

Then his cell phone rang. He had bought it so he had some means of contacting Tim when he could, but was surprised when he didn't recognize the number on the screen. No one but Tim had this number.

"Hello?"

"Is this Harry Potter?"

"Yes, may I ask whose calling?"

"This is Lieutenant Horatio Caine with the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. I'm contacting you on behalf of CSI Tim Speedle." The deep voice on the other end said.

Harry sat up suddenly on the couch, ignoring the ache from his still healing wounds. "What's wrong with Tim?" He asked panicking. He couldn't lose Tim. Not when they finally had a chance at a life together.

"He was shot in the line of duty earlier today during an investigation. He just got out of surgery. The doctors said it was a close call, but that he'll pull through. Eric Delko said you should be notified if something like this occurred." Lieutenant Caine replied.

Harry closed his eyes refusing to cry at the thought that Tim was injured. "Ummm…okay…I…well I'm actually in Miami right now…I…I was planning on surprising Tim. I can be there in half an hour." Harry responded running around his flat and haphazardly throwing his belongings in his school trunk.

"That's great. He's at Miami-Dade General Hospital Room 211." Lieutenant Caine told him. "We're looking forward to meeting you even though I wish it were under better circumstances."

Harry paused pressing a hand to his side as he tried to breathe through the pain. "I'm looking forward to meeting you as well sir. Tim's told me so much about you." Harry said as he wordlessly shrunk his belongings.

"Good, see you soon then." Horatio said hanging up.

Harry hurriedly left a note for when Ron and Hermione came over later that night for the dinner they had planned. Oh well, they'd understand. He hoped.

Concentrating on Tim's apartment Harry Apparated across the Atlantic anxious to see his lover.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Eric Delko, Alexx Woods and Frank Tripp looked up when they heard an accented voice say, "I'm here to see CSI Tim Speedle."

Horatio walked over to the slim black haired, green-eyed man and introduced himself. "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

Harry looked up to see an older red-haired man holding out his hand. Harry shook it saying, "Nice to meet you Lieutenant. I've heard a lot about you."

"I'd look to introduce you to the rest of the team. This is Calleigh Duquesne our ballistics expert; Eric Delko our underwater recovery expert; Alexx Woods our medical examiner and Detective Frank Tripp." Horatio introduced everyone.

"Hi everyone, it's nice to meet. Tim has told me all about you." Harry responded anxious to see his lover, but not wanting to seem rude.

"How's my favorite Brit?" Eric asked grinning.

"Just fine of course. How's my favorite Cuban?" Harry replied unable to stop the grin that formed at hearing the familiar teasing.

"Don't you mean favorite handsome Cuban?"

"Where? I don't see one." Harry shot back trying hard not to laugh.

Alexx on the other hand didn't have a problem laughing out loud. "Ooh he knows how to deal with you Eric baby." Alexx said.

Harry grinned, happy to know that Tim's friends accepted him that easily. "Can I see Tim now?" He asked looking at Horatio.

"Go ahead. We've already been in to see him and he's asking about you." Horatio replied with a fond smile.

"Thanks." Harry said and tried not to race into the room.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

Harry softly closed the hospital door behind him as he looked at the prone figure of his lover on the bed. Tim's eyes were closed and his entire torso and right shoulder were covered with bandages. Harry's own wounds gave a throb of sympathy as he gazed at the proof that Tim had a dangerous job.

"Harry."

At the sound of Tim's voice he couldn't help but give a small cry and race to his side.

Tim gently lifted the covers as Harry carefully crawled onto the bed with Tim. Very gently Harry laid his head on his chest aware of the gunshot wounds Tim had suffered. "I missed you baby." Tim murmured gently stroking the messy hair of the man he adored.

"I missed you too." Harry replied. He thanked Merlin that he was alive, Tim was alive and maybe he could have the family that he always wanted. He wondered what Tim would think if he suggested that they adopt Teddy, his orphaned godson. Actually Harry wondered, nervously, what Tim would think when Harry would tell him about magic and the Wizarding World in general? Would Tim still want him them?

"Stop worrying baby. Everything will be alright, you'll see." Tim said his voice hoarse from exhaustion even as he tightened his arm around Harry.

For once Harry decided to do as told and let himself drift off to sleep, reassured by Tim's steady heartbeat and even breathing. They would be okay. Somehow they would be okay.

HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP

A/N: Yay Tim survived! I seriously cried when I saw 'Lost Son'. Hoped you liked the story. Reviewing would make me really happy! ~Dark Disaster.


End file.
